


Wings in Flight

by CarolPeletier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolPeletier/pseuds/CarolPeletier
Summary: Life is never easy, but things are starting to turn around for single mom Carol and her daughter Sophia.  With a painful loss and a nasty divorce behind her, Carol is settling into a new life without Ed.  Everything turns upside down when Daryl Dixon shows up on her front porch and she learns just what lengths her ex will go to to bring it all crumbling down.  AU/No ZA.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Walking Dead. All characters belong to the creators of the television series and graphic novels.

Wings in Flight

Chapter 1

A jolly Christmas tune whistled through the speakers in the cab of the shiny, black SUV. The smell of freshly baked cookies from the basket in the passenger’s seat was tempting and made Carol’s stomach growl. It was a balmy sixty-two degrees on the first of December, and Carol longed for those snowy Christmases back home in Tennessee. Still, living in Georgia, she’d seen her share of white Christmases, though it was usually just a dusting of snow that melted off by noon. 

“Mommy, Santa coming?” Carol glanced in the rear-view mirror to see the light-brown pigtails on her two-year-old’s head bouncing as she looked excitedly at decorations the city had put up the literal day after Halloween. There were garlands and Santa hats on every light pole in town, and Carol almost cringed rounding the corner to see the Horvath’s large display of Christmas inflatables on the corner of Cherokee and Rose. Ed always grumbled about how it was ‘too fucking early for this shit.’ She quite enjoyed seeing that Dale was continuing his Christmas tradition that his wife Irma loved, so. She’d passed about three months ago, and Carol’s heart went out to him. It would be his first Christmas without his wife. It would be her first Christmas without her dad. Her mother had passed more than three years ago and never got to hold her first and only grandchild in her arms. Her father’s health had been on the decline, and while she knew it was only a matter of time, it had still been such a painful shock when the hospital had called with the news.

“Santa’s still at the North Pole, Sophia.”

“Why?”

“Because he has lots of toys to make. He has to keep those Elves on schedule.” She glanced at her daughter’s reflection. Sophia’s nose scrunched up like she was thinking hard, and then she bobbed her little head.

“Santa coming tomorrow?” Carol stifled a giggle and shook her head.

“No, baby. Not for a few more weeks.”

“That’s long,” Sophia sighed.

“Not too long. I promise, it’ll be here before you know it!” Sophia’s despondent sigh brought Carol back to all those years ago as _she_ waited impatiently for Santa to bring her Christmas gifts. 

Carol was surprised to see Dale Horvath on her front porch when she pulled into the drive, stopping just in front of the garage door. He had a wrapped Christmas present in his arm. He and Irma had taken a shine to Sophia from the time she was a tiny baby. Carol would often take walks with her down the street, and they had been the closest thing she’d had to grandparents in the area. Irma always insisted on spoiling Sophia on her birthday or at Christmas, and this was technically Sophia’s third Christmas, though she’d been too young to remember her first. 

“Unky Dale!” Sophia beamed, spotting the older man from her car seat. She kicked her little legs in excitement when she saw the present in his arms. “Mommy!”

“I see him,” Carol laughed. “Hang on.” Carol put the car in park and cut the engine, and Dale made his way over when she got out to unload Sophia.

“How’s that for timing?” the man asked. “Hello, Miss Sophia.” He wiggled his fingers at her, and she grinned. “You need some help with anything?”

“Um,” Carol considered, “oh! The basket of cookies in the front. One of the mom’s in Sophia’s playgroup made them for everybody. Feel free to help yourself. I don’t think we could polish off that whole basket before they go stale. Not even with this little cookie monster.” Carol tickled Sophia’s tummy, and she laughed. She lifted the little girl from the car seat and hoisted her onto her hip. Dale offered a smile and a nod and hurried around to get the basket of cookies from the other side of the car. 

He followed Carol up the porch steps moments later, and the moment Carol opened the front door, the warning alarm began to beep. She hurried over to tap in the code to turn off the alarm, putting Sophia down beside her while Dale put the cookies on the coffee table. She turned and offered the kind man a smile.

“You want a cup of coffee, Dale?”

“No, no. I can’t stay.” His smile faded in that moment. “I wanted to bring Sophia her Christmas present. Irma ordered it back in the Spring and wanted to give it to her.” Carol swallowed the lump in her throat, and she offered him a teary-eyed sympathetic smile. 

“Sophia, would you like to open a gift early?”

“From Santa?” Sophia asked, eyes-wide.

“No, no. This is special from Auntie Irma and Uncle Dale,” Carol said softly. Ed always hated her calling them Aunt and Uncle, insisting they were just neighbors, but he’d never gotten to know them. They were some of the kindest people Carol had ever known, and they’d never had children themselves despite years of trying when they were young. 

“Where Auntie Irma?” Sophia looked up at Dale with those big, sad eyes, and Carol saw an understanding smile break through the sadness in his face.

“She’s a beautiful angel in Heaven now. Remember?” Dale asked gently. Sophia nodded her head, and Dale handed the box down to her. “She _really_ wanted you to have this, and I promised her I’d make sure you got this for Christmas.” Sophia looked up at him.

“No Santa yet,” she said with a sigh.

“Not yet,” Carol pointed out, “but his presents won’t be here until _right_ at Christmas. Presents from people who love you can be opened anytime as long as Mommy says it’s ok. Right?”

“Right,” Sophia grinned. She tore into the wrapping paper, revealing a beautiful baby doll. Sophia gasped with delight, and she hugged the box to her chest. 

“Thank you Unky Dale!” she squealed. She hurried over and squeezed a hug around his leg. Carol watched Dale’s eyes shimmer, clearly thinking of Irma and how happy she’d have been to see Sophia go crazy over her present. But when Dale’s gaze met hers, Carol saw worry crease his brow. She cleared her throat and looked down to Sophia.

“Sophia, why don’t you go pick out a place for your baby doll, and in a few minutes, I’ll help you get her out of her box so you can take care of her.”

“Okay, Mommy!” Sophia chirped, squeezing Dale’s leg in a bear hug one more time before hurrying to the back of the house to the playroom that had once been Ed’s office. “Have a seat, Dale.”

“Oh, I really can’t stay. I just, uh, well, I was driving by earlier on the way home from the grocery store, and I saw a truck parked in your driveway. I thought maybe Ed was visiting Sophia, or maybe you got a new car or something, but then I saw some man on your porch trying to peek through the window. Carol’s heart leapt into her throat for a moment.

“Did you get a good look at him?”

“Maybe late twenties? About your age. Dark hair. He saw me slow down, and that got his attention. He just stopped and stared as I drove by. Pretty sure he was trying to get my license plate.” He cleared his throat. “I didn’t recognize him. I know just about everybody in this neighborhood, and I’ve never seen the guy in my life.” Carol cleared her throat, and she nodded her head. 

“I appreciate you telling me,” she said softly. “Maybe…maybe it was an old client.”

“Maybe.” Dale didn’t seem convinced. He cleared his throat, took off his fishing hat and ran his hand over his balding head. “Look, it’s no secret that your husband didn’t like me, and the feeling was mutual. I won’t say a bad word against him in front of Sophia, but there was something cold in that man’s eyes.” Carol tucked her hands into her pockets. She looked down at the mention of Ed. 

“He’s not even in town. He gave up his weekend with her, because he had business in Orlando. He’s not supposed to be back ‘til next Wednesday.”

“Well, if it’s all the same, I’d like to keep an eye on the place. Just drive by a time or two throughout the day.”

“Dale, you don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t, but I’m retired. I’m a widower. I don’t have much to do with my time but go fishing or sit on the porch and watch life pass me by. You and Sophia are the closest thing Irma and I had to family, and I don’t mean to overstep my bounds, but I worry about you two in that house all by yourselves.”

“We’re safe, Dale. I promise you. I changed all the locks and even the security code when Ed moved out. We’re doing ok.”

“Still, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to get a dog.”

“Oh, now I see what this is about. Sophia’s trying to get you to talk me into a puppy, huh?” She grinned, trying to make light of the conversation, but Dale wasn’t having it. Moments later, her expression mirrored the concern in his face. “I appreciate you looking out for us. It means a lot, Dale, but I don’t want you going out of your way to…”

“Out of my way? I live two blocks from here. I drive past here every time I go fishing. It’s not out of the way at all. Besides, it’d make _me_ feel better.” Carol’s shoulders slumped, and a little smile curled up at her lips. She knew he had her there.

“Well, if it makes _you_ feel better, it’ll make _me_ feel better.” She walked over to give the older man a hug, and she sighed heavily. “You and Irma have always been good to me and to Sophia. I know if Irma was still here, she’d park herself on my front porch with a shotgun in her lap if she thought there was any trouble. So thank you for looking out for us.”

“Anytime,” he assured her. As if on cue, Sophia came rushing back into the room with her doll half-hanging out of the box. A plastic tie was still wrapped around the doll’s plastic ankle. 

“Mommy, help,” Sophia sighed. Carol grinned and scooped Sophia up, box and all.

“I told you I’d help. You just couldn’t wait, could you?”

“No,” Sophia grunted, tugging at the doll’s trapped leg.

“Ok, ok,” Carol chuckled. “Mommy will help.”

“You stay and play, Unky Dale?” Sophia asked.

“No, sweetheart. I have to get home. You enjoy that doll, alright, Princess? Auntie Irma picked it out just for you.”

“What do you say, Sophia?” Carol asked with a little smile, feeling better with her little girl in her arms. 

“Tanks!”

“You’re welcome, sweet pea,” Dale chuckled. He patted her little head and looked back to Carol. “I’m just a call away if you need anything, alright?”

“Thanks, Dale. I really do appreciate it.” She reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. “Take care of yourself.”

“You too, kiddo. I’ll see you later.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Carol couldn’t shake the anxious feeling since Dale left. She had never been a paranoid person, but Ed’s behavior since the divorce left her feeling unsettled. He’d never been violent with her, but he’d gotten loud and belligerent with her the last time he came to pick up Sophia. When she’d threatened to take him to court to get his time with Sophia reduced if he didn’t get his act together, he’d reached his hand back as if he was going to hit her. He hadn’t, but she knew he wanted to. It had opened her eyes to a whole other side of Ed that she hadn’t seen before.

They were due in court in two weeks, and while Carol felt awful for Sophia that things were turning out this way, it was for the best. Sophia’s well-being was Carol’s number one priority, and if that meant reducing Ed’s visits with Sophia would scare him into turning his life around, then so be it. She wanted Sophia to have a relationship with her father. She’d tried to be as amicable with Ed as possible through the whole process. Yes, the divorce had been her idea, and yes, the house was _hers_. He’d been bitter about having to find a new home, and he’d been bitter about the amount of child support he’d been ordered to pay. 

Things had gotten even worse when Carol’s father had died and left everything to her, including the property up in Tennessee and a seven-figure inheritance. Carol had even offered to let the child support slide, but the judge in the case had ruled Ed had needed to keep paying it. Despite Carol’s stance on the issue, Ed had become even colder toward her, often trying to guild her into offering him money. He would complain about his mounting credit card debt and his attorney fees. 

It had been a rough year. And while she and Ed spoke to each other only when they needed to these days, Carol couldn’t help but feel a surge of anxiety every time he pulled into her drive to pick up Sophia or when he texted her. 

She knew she could take care of herself, but Sophia was everything to her. If anything were to happen to Sophia on Ed’s time, she wasn’t sure she could ever forgive herself for letting him take her out that door.

So when he’d told her he was skipping his weekend, because he had business in Florida, she’d been at once surprised and relieved, because he _never_ missed his visits with Sophia. He’d claimed he was going to AA meetings since Carol threatened legal action, and now that a court date was set, he had been on better behavior. Still cold and distant, but better.

“I’m hungry, Mommy.” Sophia looked up from where she was playing on the floor in front of the TV. “We can have s’ghetti?”

“You want spaghetti?” Carol asked. “You like spaghetti?”

“Uh-huh!” Sophia nodded excitedly. 

“Are you sure? I thought you _didn’t_ like spaghetti.” She teased her daughter. Spaghetti was Sophia’s favorite. She couldn’t even count the number of pictures she had of the toddler with a sauce-stained face. 

“No, Mama, I _love_ s’ghetti!”

“Oh, you do?! Well, maybe we’ll have to do something about that. Hmm?” Sophia giggled, and Carol reached down to pick her up. “Oof! You’ve been eating _too_ much s’ghetti. You’re getting to be such a _big_ girl, Sophia.”

“Meatballs, too?”

“Oh, I suppose,” Carol chuckled. She took a deep breath and started into the kitchen with her daughter in her arms.

“Santa comes to Mama’s house? Or Daddy’s.”

“Oh, I already called Santa and told him you have _two_ homes. He knows to bring gifts to Daddy’s, too.”

“You _sure_ , Mommy?”

“I’m sure,” Carol smiled. Still, her heart fell a little. Ed was getting Sophia Christmas morning. While she’d have her later that day, she wanted nothing more than to see Sophia open her eyes first thing in the morning and get excited about the presents under the tree. There was something magical about it, and she hated that the first Christmas Sophia was old enough to really understand it, she’d have to miss that bit of magic that came with Christmas morning.

“You sad, Mommy?” Sophia put her hand on Carol’s cheek.

“No, baby. Not sad. Just tired.” Sophia’s little lip poked out. “Well, maybe a little sad, but that’s ok, right? It’s ok to be sad sometimes.”

“Don’t be sad, Mama. Let’s eat s’ghetti!” 

“Oh, that sounds like a great idea,” Carol chuckled. She kissed her daughter’s cheek, and the doorbell rang.

“Who’s that?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe Uncle Dale’s coming back for some cookies.” She winked at her daughter who just giggled. She put her down and started for the front door, her gut coiling with anxiety. She peeked out to see two people standing on her front porch. One was a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair. She was wearing what looked like a pretty expensive dress suit, and the man next to her was dressed casually in a T-shirt and jeans. He had a cigarette tucked behind one ear, and his piercing blue eyes met hers through the glass in the door’s window.

“Carol Peletier?” The man’s voice carried through the shut door. His gaze never left hers. 

“What do you want?” she called back.

“Ma’am, I’m Officer Daryl Dixon with the Atlanta P.D. This is Agent Harrison with the F.B.I. We’re gonna need you to let us in.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Orlando Florida, Six Hours Earlier_

The beat-up pickup truck pulled into an abandoned parking lot on the east side of town. Even for Florida, the weather was warm for December. The grind and squeal of old brake pads prologued the smell of hot metal and oil. 

“Hell,” Merle Dixon grumbled when the truck backfired just before he cut the engine. He glanced over at the only other car in the parking lot, the one he’d parked right next to, and he saw the man behind the wheel peer over the rim of his sunglasses in disbelief. Merle held back a smirk and tucked his keys into his shirt pocket. 

The other man got out of his shiny rental car and looked over his shoulder before approaching the truck. He was tall and stocky and looked like he could knock a goddamn traffic light over if he got angry enough. His brow was furrowed tightly, and the look he leveled at Merle Dixon had all the warmth and comfort of the blade of a butcher’s knife. 

“I thought I told you to be _discreet_.” Merle let a wide smile slip over his lips, and he pulled a cigarette back from behind one ear.

“Discreet? Hell, everybody knows me ‘round these parts. This here truck is my baby girl. They’d _know_ somethin’ was up if I came ridin’ around in a goddam minivan or some shit. Now you ready to talk business, or should I keep on movin’ down the road?” The man looked over his shoulder one more time with a grunt before coming around to the other side of the truck and climbing in the passenger’s side. 

Merle looked at the man and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. The other man shifted anxiously in his seat for a minute before Merle sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth.

“I ain’t got all day. I’m a busy man. You wanna talk about this or forget it? Your choice.”

“Axel said you was the guy to see to get things done.”

“Right he was. But I don’t do nothin’ for cheap. I’m gonna need ten large with at least half as a down payment before shit goes down. Ten before, ten after.”

“Ten thousand dollars? That’s fuckin’ highway robbery!”

“Well, this ain’t exactly a legit business. You serious or ain’t you?” He stared at the man, sensing he was about to up and leave, and then he nodded his head. “I’m willin’ to do it for nine.”

“Why nine?”

“Hell, I ain’t a greedy sumbitch. ‘Sides, I know times is tough sometimes. And if anybody knows what it’s like to have some bitch makin’ your life a goddamn shitshow, I sure as hell do.” He rubbed his stubbled chin and let out a laugh. “Yes, sir. I got my own share of shit goin’ on ‘cause of some woman. I understand where you’re comin’ from. I do. Just gotta get in and out, quick and clean. No pain, no gain, am I right?”

“Well, I want there to be pain.”

“You want it slow?” Merle asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Slow. Fast. I don’t care what you do as long as she feels it. I want the last words she hears to be…” He paused, and Merle leaned forward a little.

“Well, spit it out, bro. I ain’t got all day.”

“Just tell her,” he said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck before a sneer pulled at his lips. “Tell her Ed sends his best.” He let out a laugh. “Tell her I’ll make sure Sophia never has to worry about a thing. After all, I gotta make sure nobody puts a damn finger on all that money her mama’s gonna leave behind.”

“Ooh, you are _cold_ , Ed. Cold as ice.”

“Anything that ain’t cold is an act. It’s every man for himself out there. That bitch did me wrong.”

“You sure you want this done? ‘Cause once that cash is in my hand, it’s radio silence ‘til the job’s done,” Merle insisted. “Ain’t no turnin’ back once I got the cash, Eddie.” Ed snorted and shook his head.

“Just get it done. You got the number for my hotel?”

“Yep.” Merle patted his shirt pocket. 

“Then get it done and call me when it’s through.” He started to get out of the truck, but Merle turned in his seat.

“What about my money?”

“I’ll have half in three hours. You passed that old car wash three blocks down?” Merle nodded. “Meet me there. You’ll get your cash.”

“I need a picture of the gal,” Merle insisted. 

“Oh. Hell,” Ed chuckled. “Don’t know what I was thinkin’.” He reached for his wallet and opened it, taking a photo from the plastic sleeve inside. “Name’s Carol.” Merle glanced down at the picture and then looked back to Ed. In the photo, Carol was holding a newborn Sophia, smiling with Ed behind her. Ed’s hand was on her shoulder and a smile was pulled across his face. He was every bit the family man in that photograph.

“And the kid?”

“Don’t touch her,” Ed bit out. 

“And if they don’t find her? You’re just gonna let your little girl stay in a house with her dead mama?” Merle narrowed his eyes at Ed.

“Nah. I’ll call, make somethin’ up about her not answerin’. I’ll make sure she’s found. Just don’t want none of it to come back on me.”

“Why would it?” Merle asked. “You’re in Florida. It can’t come back on you.” Ed grinned.

“Works out perfect then.” He leaned over to slug Merle on the shoulder like they were pals from way back, and then he got out of the truck. “Three hours. I’ll have your money. The rest you get when it’s done.”

“Understood,” Merle nodded. “Three hours.”

*~*~*~*

Carol’s blood ran cold when Officer Dixon and Agent Harrison held their badges up to identify themselves. She wasn’t sure what was happening, but all she could think about was Dale Horvath’s account of seeing a strange man outside of her house. And with all of the problems she’d been having with Ed lately, she had learned to expect a fight. But she never expected the F.B.I. to show up at her doorstep.

“My little girl is in the other room,” Carol warned, stepping aside to let the two in. 

“Your little girl? Sophia Peletier,” Agent Harrison said slowly. Carol’s eyes went wide.

“What’s this about? You know her name? What’s going on?”

“Mama!” Sophia hurried into the room. “We cook, now?” Carol moved quickly to scoop her daughter up in her arms. The little girl looked first to the agent and then to the officer before pointing. “Who’s that?”

“Hey, baby, we’ll have some supper, but first, why don’t you play in the living room. You can play with your choo train.” She pointed to the noisy toy that they’d picked up at the store last week. It made a racket, but at least Carol knew where Sophia was and what she was doing if she was playing with it. 

“Okay!” Sophia chirped. Relieved that Sophia had been distracted so easily, she put her down and waited until she heard the noise of the toy in the living room before leading the officer and the agent into the kitchen.

“What’s this about?” she asked, turning to look first at the woman and then at the man.

“Ma’am, you’re probably going to want to sit down for this.” Carol felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. She swallowed hard and peeked around the corner to see Sophia happily playing. When she returned her attention back to her visitors, the man took a step forward.

“Ma’am, is there any reason you can think of that your ex-husband would want to hurt you?” His voice was soft and low, respectful of the fact that there was a small child in the home. Carol stared at him for a moment, barely registering the words.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Your ex-husband. Ed Peletier?” The woman spoke up. 

“Ed? Well, I don’t…we haven’t been getting along. We’re going to court soon. I don’t…” She ran her fingers through her hair. She slowly lowered herself into a kitchen chair. “The divorce was my idea. He’s angry about having to pay child support. He’s upset about the…” She froze. “The money.” She looked up at the two in surprise, but neither of them looked shocked. Clearly they knew what it was about, and she was still grasping at straws. “My…my father died earlier this year and left me…well, everything.” The man and woman looked at each other and then back at Carol. 

“And he felt like he was entitled to some of that money?” Agent Harrison asked.

“He was upset he still had to pay child support. I was willing to let it go, but the judge ordered him to pay. He wanted money to pay off his credit cards. We had our own separate credit cards. Mine are paid off, and he thought I owed him.” She cleared her throat. 

“Alright,” Agent Harrison nodded. She glanced at the officer, and Carol let out a heavy breath.

“That’s what this is about? Did he call the law on me or something? Is that why you’re here?”

“No, ma’am,” Officer Dixon spoke up. “Thing is, your ex-husband hired someone to kill you, and we’re gonna need your cooperation to bring him down.”


End file.
